parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Thomas - (Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94
The Amazing World of Thomas - (Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94. * Thomas as Gumball - (Thomas and Gumball are both wear blue and the main heros) * Percy as Darwin - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) * Rosie as Anais - (Rosie and Anais are both wear pink) * Emily as Nicole - (Emily and Nicole are both beautiful) * Henry as Richard - (Henry and Richard are both big, strong, and clumsy) * Rocky as Rocky - (Rocky and Rocky are both share the same names) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Penny - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Penny has an interested crush on Gumball) * Oliver as Larry - (Oliver and Larry are both western) * Toby as Tobias - (Toby and Tobias are both have the word 'Tob' in the beginning of their names) * Duck as Banana Joe - (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) * Bertie as Bobert - (Bertie and Bobert are both have the letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Elizabeth as Miss Simian - (Elizabeth and Miss Simian are both old and cranky) * Edward as Mr. Small - (Edward and Mr. Small are both old) * Gordon as Principal Brown - (Gordon and Principal Brown are both big, strong, and pompous) * James as Mr. Robinson - (James and Mr. Robinson are both vain) * Mavis as Mrs. Robinson - (Mavis is stubborn in her Debut) * Daisy as Tina - (Daisy and Tina are both big, strong, and horrid) * Molly as Molly - (Molly and Molly are both big, strong, and share the same names) * Hector as Hector - (Hector and Hector are both, gigantic, scary, and share the same names) * Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb (Devious Diesel and Sal Left Thumb are both devious) * Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff - (Spencer and Doughnut Sheriff are both smart and pompous) * Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) * Madge as Carmen - (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) * Peter Sam as Alan - (Peter Sam and Alan are both wear green) * Harold as William - (Harold and William are both wear white and they both fly in the air) * Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics are) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mario - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Gumball and Mario are) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luigi - (Casey Jr. and Johnny are partners, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Luke as Yoshi - (Luke and Yoshi are both small and wear green) * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie * Wilbert (from RWS) as Leslie * Caroline as Sussie * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sarah * Duncan as Ocho - (Duncan and Ocho are both stubborn) * Toad as Idaho - (Toad and Idaho are both western) * Rusty as Anton - (Rusty and Anton are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'T' in the middle of their names) * Henrietta as Teri * Flora as Rachel - (Flora and Rachel are both sister figures to Toby and Rachel) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Clayton (Toots and Clayton are both wear red) * Pearl (from TUGS) as Masami * Billy as Billy Praham - (Billy and Billy Praham are both share the same names) * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Felicity Praham * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Joan Markham * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moonchild Corneille * Smudger as Rob - (Thomas and Gumball are both angry with Smudger and Rob, because they're both evil and mean to Thomas and Gumball) * Sir Handel as Hot Dog Guy * S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy * BoCo as Harold Wilson * Marion as Jackie Wilson * Sir Handel as Hot Dog Guy * Bulgy as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. * George as Mr. Kreese * Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) * Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo * Duke as Louie - (Duke and Louie are both old) * Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald - (Patrick and Patrick Fitzgerald are both share the same names) * Annie/Clarable as Mrs. Fitzgerald * Lady as Pollie * Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures * Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Rex - (Montana and Mr. Rex are both strong and powerful) * Michael Palin (from Michael Palin's Great Railway Journey) as Kip Schlezinger * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Mike * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Cam * Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Coach Russo * Kelly as Frankie - (Frankie's voice suits Kelly) * Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Marvin - (Ivo Hugh and Marvin are both wear red) * Iron Duke (from RWS) as Donald - (Iron Duke and Donald are both have mustaches) * Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Betty * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bandage Doctor - (Doc and Bandage Doctor are both doctors) * Mallard (from RWS) as Pantsbully - (Mallard and Pantsbully are both wear blue) * Pete, Farnsworth, and Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Construction Men * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hobo * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martin Peaches * Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gary * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chicken Waiter * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Karen * Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Pepperoni * Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Siciliana Pepperoni * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mr. Yoshida * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Yuki Yoshida * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Wilson - (Wilson and Wilson are both share the same names) * Bluebell (from RWS) as Rosie * Victoria (from RWS) as Librarian * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Floppy Disk * Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus * Dart as Rotten Cupcake * Skarloey as Scythe * Rheneas as Mowdown * The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper * Albert (from RWS) as Albert - (Albert and Albert are both share the same names) * The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth - (The Chinese Dragon and Kenneth are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Godzilla - (Cerberus and Godzilla are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Gumball) * Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Zach Watterson/Lucky Helmet * Evil Rusty (a fan-made Thomas character) as Ant-One * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Newspaper Employee/Mr. Chanax * Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt * Charlie as Charlie - (Charlie and Charlie are both share the same names) * Beresford as Grady * Hurricane and Frankie as Frank and Howdy * Cranky as The Sun * Owen as Earth * Carly as Moon * Big Mickey as Saturn * Ghost Engines as Ghosts Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Gumball Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Darwin Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Anais Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Nicole Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Richard Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Rocky Tillie smiles beautiful to a cute shy Chip.png|Tillie as Penny OliverModel.png|Oliver as Larry Toby'sWindmill58.png|Toby as Tobias DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Banana Joe Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bobert Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Miss Simian Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Mr. Small Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Principal Brown JamesSeason8Promo.jpg|James as Mr. Robinson MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Robinson BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Tina Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly HectorModel.png|Hector as Hector DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb Spencer.png|Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff Bill,BenandFergus11.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Ocho Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa TheBreakVan9.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper 609px-DirtyWork19.png|Foolish Freight Cars as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures BoCo.jpg|Boco as Harold Wilson Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Idaho ToadStandsBy43.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Mr. Kreese Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth SirHandel.png|Sir Handel as The Hot Dog Lady (1).jpg|Lady as Pollie The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Godzilla Play-safe.jpg|Montana as Mr. Rex Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Mario 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Luigi PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Alan PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as William TwinTrouble23.png|Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Carrie Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Jamie Percy'sPorridgeRS2.png|Wilbert as Leslie Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Sussie Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Sarah RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty as Anton Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Teri Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Rachel Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Clayton Pearl as an Oil Barge.png|Pearl as Masami Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Billy Praham Carla.PNG|Carla as Felicity Praham Emily (Theodore Tugboat).png|Emily as Joan Markham George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Moonchild Corneille Marion.png|Marion as Jackie Wilson Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Louie PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie/Clarabel as Mrs. Fitzgerald 2011-02-11-MichaelPalinserious3.jpg|Michael Palin as Kip Schlezinger Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (angry face) (Ghost Version).png|Ghost Engine #1 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine #2 Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Scared Face).png|Ghost Engine #3 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine #4 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine #5 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine #6 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick).png|and Ghost Engine #7 as Ghosts Big Mickey.jpg|Big Mickey as Saturn MainCarlyCGI.png|Carly as Moon Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as Earth Cranky.jpg|Cranky as The Sun MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane MainFrankieCGI.png|and Frankie as Frank and Howdy MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford as Grady Charlie CGI.png|Charlie as Charlie Connorpromo.png|Connor Caitlin.png|and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Newspaper Employee/Mr. Chanax Evil Rusty.png|Evil Rusty as Ant-One Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Zach Watterson/Lucky Helmet Mr. Casey Jones opens the regulator..png|Casey Jones as Mike Hamish.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Cam Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Coach Russo Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Frankie 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Marvin IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Donald DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Betty Doc.png|Doc as Bandage Doctor Mallard.png|Mallard as Pantsbully Pete.jpg|Pete, Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth Jebediah.png|and Jebediah as Construction Men Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Hobo Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Martin Peaches MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Carmen Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Gary Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Chicken Waiter Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Karen Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Mr. Pepperoni Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Siciliana Pepperoni Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as Mr. Yoshida Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minvera as Yuki Yoshida Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Wilson No. 323 Bluebell.jpg|Bluebell as Rosie Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Librarian OldPufferPete.png|Old Puffer Pete as Floppy Disk Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MrDart.png|Dart as Rotten Cupcake Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Scythe Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Mowdown MainAlbertRWS.png|Albert as Albert Smudger.png|Smudger as Rob Category:UbiSoftFan94